


Wearing Your Boyfriend's Clothes

by ohnoanotheroneofthese (MyOldFics)



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, M/M, Pastel!Kellin, Sharing Clothes, punk!Vic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9471023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyOldFics/pseuds/ohnoanotheroneofthese
Summary: Where one of them is not the biggest fan of the idea of borrowing clothes





	

"Shit, shit, shit, shit.."

"I don't think any amount of obscenities is going to help take the paint away," Kellin said from his place on the bathroom counter. Their lunch was almost over and here he was, in the school bathroom with his up-to-no-good boyfriend.

"I'm going to murder Mike," Vic muttered while he still tried to scrub off the red paint from his hoodie front. He and his friends and brother had had the marvelous idea of spraying red spray paint all over the locker room near football field, writing and drawing all sorts of things a typical 16 year old boy would think to draw if given a can of spray paint. At some point during this, Mike had (accidentally or not, Kellin couldn't be sure given the amount of anger in his boyfriend's tone) sprayed some paint on Vic's hoodie and now Vic was viciously trying to wash it off.

"Why don't you just believe that it's not coming off? Kellin questioned.

"It has to! I mean I know that the teachers in this school aren't the smartest ones but I'm pretty sure they'd be able to put two and two together when they see the red locker rooms and then me with a red paint stain on my clothes," Vic explained, getting irritated with the situation.

"Why don't you just take your hoodie off? Hide it in your backpack?" Kellin questioned.

"Wow, great idea, why didn't I think of that," Vic mocked and looked at Kellin, rolling his eyes. "I'm not wearing anything underneath it and I can't exactly be walking around topless."

"I wouldn't be opposed," Kellin shrugged his shoulders and then frowned. "No need to snap at me though, I'm just trying to help."

"I know," Vic sighed and threw away the paper towel, finally giving up with the job of getting the paint off. He moved so he was standing between Kellin's legs, his hands on Kellin's thighs that were clad in light blue jeans, his eyes looking up at Kellin's sincerely. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Kellin said and leaned down to brush his nose against Vic's, connecting their lips in a soft kiss.

"What am I going to do? I can't ditch, my mom would kill me," Vic sighed.

"I have an extra t-shirt you can borrow," Kellin said suddenly, just remembering he had one in his bag.

"What color is it?" Vic asked warily, being aware of his boyfriends tendency of wearing soft colors, when the normally all black Vic tried to stay away from them all, especially the ones that's shades could be described by adding the word baby in front of it.

"It's white," Kellin said, rummaging through his messenger bag.

Vic raised his eyebrows at that, surprised about his unusually good luck. White he could manage.

"I just hope you don't mind that it has an all over daisy print," Kellin said and lifted the shirt from the bag, holding the floral shirt in his hands.

"No, fuck it, I'm going to wear this hoodie and face the consequences," Vic said and took a step away. "There's no chance I'll be wearing that for the rest of the day."

"But you'll get in trouble," Kellin tried to reason, hopping off the counter and walking towards Vic who was slowly backing away, keeping his arms crossed over his chest like a stubborn child.

"I don't care, some detention will only do good for my reputation. Walking along the halls in a flower shirt? Not so much," Vic said. He had reached the wall by now and was casually leaning on it, pretending like he wasn't worried about what consequences he'd face if he got caught. He wasn't that worried with the teachers, but his mother, oh god she would be pissed.

"But if you get detention you won't be able to come over for that dinner tonight," Kellin frowned. "I told my parents they'd meet my boyfriend today, what will they think if I tell them you couldn't come because you're in detention."

Vic had a very displeased expression on his face when he thought for a while, eventually snatching the garment from Kellin's hands. He wanted Kellin's parents to like him, and knew that he was already skating on thin ice because of his though looking punk exterior.

"Fine," he mumbled and walked past a very pleased looking Kellin. He went back to the counter and put the t-shirt down on it, moving to remove his stained hoodie.

"Damn," Kellin muttered and gave a low wolf whistle. Vic gave him an unamused look through the mirror and Kellin couldn't hold in the soft laugh.

Vic put the hoodie in his backpack and slipped the t-shirt on. They were roughly the same height with Kellin, but Vic had wider shoulders and a more built frame, so the shirt fit a bit tightly on him. It wasn't too small to the point where it would have looked odd, it was just a bit snug around his shoulders and his arms.

"This looks awful," Vic muttered as he studied himself in the mirror.

"Excuse me," Kellin said, stepping closer and circling his arms around Vic's shoulders from behind, standing on his toes to rest his head on Vic's shoulder. "That's my shirt you're talking about and I'm quite fond of it."

"You know I didn't mean it like that," Vic said, bringing his own hands to rest atop of Kellin's. "I mean it doesn't suit me, at all. You know I think you look amazing in everything."

"Hmm, that's true," Kellin said and gave a small smile. "But I think the same about you. Besides it's kinda hot to see you wearing my clothes." He added with a wink, stepping away.

"Whatever," Vic laughed and took his backpack from the counter. "Let's get to class, the bell is about to ring."

They left the bathroom and entered a semi-crowded hallway. It was evident that people stopped to take a second look at Vic's odd shirt choice.

"I hope you know how much I like you," Vic grumbled as he started to speed walk towards their next class, dragging Kellin behind by his hand.

Kellin laughed again, amused by his boyfriend's sour attitude, "Yeah I know." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wearing each other's clothes is such a pure fic trait. I want more of that. I thought that Pastel/Punk AU gave a nice twist to it, especially this way. But omg Pastel!Kellin wearing Vic's jacket or something, smol and precious pastel bean clad in punk clothing. That would be A Good Thing as well.


End file.
